The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs and has allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical computing machine using a hypervisor. Each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
A virtualized computing environment may be made available to a customer (e.g., an individual or business) through a service provider that provides virtualization technologies for computing resources. The customer may have a customer account with the service provider and may have a customer environment associated with the customer account. The customer may be able to create, organize, and modify the customer environment to meet the customer's needs. In particular, a customer may be able to access a managed data store service, such as an object data store, within the customer environment. The customer may use the data store to manage the customer's data in association with the customer's operations.